


Treats

by viciouswishes



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-17
Updated: 2004-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 21:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13039467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: For: outofthisworld.Setting: post-"Doublemeat Palace."Request: Spike, Buffy, and chocolate.





	Treats

Clenching her stomach, Buffy rolled over and groaned. She hit the snooze button. It wasn't even light outside yet, and she was expected open the Doublemeat Palace. Picking up the phone, she dialed for Lisa, who told her not to worry about it and get well soon. Hanging up, she collapsed on the bed, hoping that Dawn would see herself off to school.

Pulling Buffy's window open, Spike slipped through. "Not going to work, pet?" He moved to her door, locking it. Pulling off his black t-shirt, he laid down on Buffy's bed.

"Go away, Spike." Buffy turned her head away from Spike, squeezing her eyes tightly shut.

"That's not what you said last night." Spike ran his hand along her arm.

Grumbling, she reached for her water glass on her nightstand, taking a sip of it. "If you're not going, then you can put yourself to use. Put your shirt on, make sure Dawn gets to school, and bring me something chocolate."

With surprisingly little protest, Spike did as Buffy told him.

Sighing, Buffy stood and immediately almost doubled over with cramps. "This was a bad idea." She stumbled into the bathroom and downed pain medication. "You'd think being the Slayer wouldn't mean double-strength cramps."

After brushing her teeth, she took out the obligatory feminine hygiene' products. She hated that phrase. Not that tampon' or pad' sounded anymore comforting. Crinkling the excess paper wrapping, she tossed it in the garbage.

As she moved back into her room, her soft bed waited. The bed and apparently naked Spike.

"Got you chocolate, love." Spike smiled at her. Leaning over, he kissed her shoulder as she snatched the candy bars from him.

Opening one, she bit in and moaned. "Oh, chocolately goodness."

Spike's hands ran up her body from her waist, hands cupping her breasts. "Can make those moans even louder." He nibbled on her neck. "Don't worry. I checked, and Red's gone. Just you and me. Can be as loud as we want."

"Will you stop that." Buffy pushed Spike away. "I don't feel like it. Besides," she muttered, "I have my period."

"Think that deter me." Spike's finger ran under the elastic of her pajama waistband. "Sounds more like an enticement. Slayer's blood's better than chocolate, and without the nasty headache, don't think I'd be able to pass you up." He smirked at her, eyes filling with lust.

"Eww." Buffy rolled her eyes and pushed him away, trying to not look at his face. She could at least pretend to be normal' for awhile.


End file.
